Kingdom Pokemon
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Our beloved organization has some how been transported into the Pokemon world and find them self's as Pokemon. Follow them as they find each other and figure out away to return to their own world! Pairings not said but are implied *cough* yaoi *cough*
1. Intro & Saix & Axel Part 1

All in this fic doesn't belong to me!

Note: I have stopped watching Pokemon after the 3rd season and I have only seen the two new evolutions of Eevee, so I know none of the other new Pokemon

Warning: this fic contains what I think their favorite Pokemon will be. If you dislike this/them then please click off this story. Any comments/reviews yelling at me because of my choices will have you block! Others enjoy!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a peaceful night in the world that never was. Everyone was done with their mission a head of time. Which was surprising considering a certain member. Roxas and Xion was sitting on a couch in the gray room with Demyx watching him play Pokemon.

"Oh I love that Pokemon!" Xion exclaimed, "It's so cute."

"Xion, that's a Misdreavus," said Roxas, "how is I cute?"

"I don't know," Xion answered, "it just it. Besides it's my favorite!"

"My favorite is Azumarill," said Demyx.

"Mine would be Pidgeot," said Roxas.

"Rapidash hands down," Axel said from a far.

Axel turned to Saix with a grin.

"I don't play Pokemon," Saix stated coldly before Axel could ask.

Saix then walked over to Xemnas to hand him some papers.

"Though it would be Mightyena," he said loud enough for only Xemnas could hear.

Xemnas smirked at him. Then all of the sudden a strange light emitted from Demyx's direction.

"What is that?" Demyx asked.

"Not a clue," Roxas answered.

Then the light got bigger and started to suck up everything. With a scream everyone was sucked in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ug," Axel said as he blinks several times, "Where am I?"

He looked around. He was in some type of canyon.

"Do you mind getting off me," he heard Saix say below him.

Axel quickly stood up. Saix came crawling out from under neath him.

"Sorry," he said, "wait you're a Mightyena!"

Saix looked at him self.

"And you're a Rapidash," he said.

Axel looked at him self and noticed that he had hoofs and a firey tail. Axel's head snapped forward.

_Roxas and Xion, _he thought.

Axel started to gallop.

"Oh no you don't," Saix said as he jumps onto Axel's back.

Axel looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Saix.

"You are **not **leaving me behind," said Saix, "Besides there is, without a doubt, rock Pokemon in these canyons and I don't think a fire or a dark type can solo them."

"True...wait," said Axel, "if you don't play Pokemon then how do you know the types so well?"

"Um," was all Saix could say.

"So you do like it," Axel said.

"Just go will you," said Saix.

Axel laughed.

"Wait 'till everyone hears about this," he said.

Saix bite into Axel's rear end.

"Ow!" Axel shouted, "Okay okay I won't, gees."

"That's better," said Saix, "Now getty up unicorn!"

"Tch," was all Axle said.

With that they went off to start the journey to find the other members.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

What I am thinking is have each chapter about one of the groups. Here they are, Group 1: Saix and Axel, Group 2: Demyx, Roxas, and Xion, Group 3: Marluxia and Vexen, Group 4: Xigbar and Xaldin, Group 5: Larxene and Luxord, Group 6: Zexion and Lexaeus, and Group 7 well not exactly a group but: Xemans.

Let me know if you see what I did there :P

Axel: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Axel-277063450?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=14 (no spaces)

Saix: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Saix-277063086?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=15 (no spaces)


	2. Demyx, Xigbar, & Xaldin Part 1

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Pokemon and Square Enix!

**Warning: The Pokemon a head are what I think the org. 13 members should be. Respect my choice and I"ll respect yours! Those who hate it and are going to yell at me for it then please exit this fic without reviewing/commenting. I really don't want to hear it.**

Note: I made a change in the groups. Roxas and Xion are one group and Demyx, Xigbar, and Xaldin are another. The order is the same though. Sorry for any confusion!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demyx blinked a few times before looking around. He spotted a lake nearby and went to it. He looked down in the water. He gasped when he saw he's reflection. He had been changed to his favorite Pokémon, Azumarill. He's color was a bit off though. Where it was supposed to white it was a light brown and the inside of his ears where a darker brown. A snap from a nearby tree got Demyx's attention. He backed away from the water. He bumped into something. Demyx turned and saw a black and gray Ariados. There was a scar on one its eye lids and on its cheek. It up one the un-scared lid to revel a golden eye.

"Boo!" it shouted.

Demyx screamed and passed out.

"I think you over did it, Xigbar," said a voice.

"Still funny though," said the voice of the Ariados, "look he's coming two."

When Demyx's vision became clear he saw the same Ariados and now a Fearrow that had dark the usual color.

"Good Morning sunshine," said the Ariados.

"Xigbar?" Demyx asked.

The Ariados nodded. Demyx turned to the Fearrow.

"You've been out for a while," it said, "no thanks to the spider here."

The Fearrow gave Xigbar a death glare. Xigbar waved one of his legs at it innocently.

"Xaldin?" Demyx asked. The Fearrow nodded.

"It feels strange being your favorite Pokémon," Xigbar stated.

"I have to agree," said Xaldin.

"Wait," said Demyx, "You all play Pokémon!?"

"Demyx," started Xigbar, "everyone has or had played Pokémon."

"That includes Saix and Xemnas," added Xaldin.

"Wow," was all Demyx could say at the moment, "so how do we get out of this forest?"

Xigbar looked at Xaldin.

"What?" Xaldin asked irritated.

"You have wings," Xigbar answered with.

Xaldin sighed and flew upwards. He looked all around him before landing.

"Nothing but trees everywhere," he said.

"I guess pick a direction then?" asked Demyx.

"Let's go-" started Xigbar.

A girl screamed filled the forest.

"Xion?" Demyx asked.

A more boyish scream came next.

"Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed before running off.

"Demyx wait!" shouted Xigbar before sighing, "come on."

Xigbar and Xaldin chased after him. Demyx was in a clearing, sniffing the air.

"They were here," he said.

"Umbreeee!" came a cry from a far.

"What the!?" shouted Xigbar.

"A Umbreon?" asked Xaldin.

Growls sounded. They were now surrounded by a pack of Houndours and Houndooms.

"Oh no," said Demyx.

Xaldin used peck on a Houndour while Demyx used water gun on another. Xigbar used poison sting on a Houndoom. A Houndour came up behind Xigbar and bit one of his legs.

"Ow!" he shouted.

Xaldin used drill peck on it causing it to faint.

"Thanks," said Xaldin.

"Breeeee!" came a shout not far from them.

A Houndoom sniffed the air and barked at the others. All of them, forgetting about the three members, went after the Pokémon who made the shout.

"Did that Umbreon just save us?" Demyx asked.

"Probably unintentional," answered Xaldin.

"Should we go and find it?" Demyx asked.

"Na," answered Xigbar, "Probably a wild one."

They started back on the trail of finding Xion and Roxas and away out of the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The reason why Xigbar is an Ariados is because, like Amber, I see him more as a spider then a bat :S

by the way, a little hint, that Umbreon is another member. As for who they are :P you'll have to read on to find out (see what I did there? Plus if you don't spoil it for the others)

Amber's pictures of Demyx, Xaldin, and Xigbar -

Demyx: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Demyx-277063937?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=11 (no spaces)

Xaldin: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Xaldin-277061384?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=17 (no spaces)

Xigbar: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Xigbar-277060934 (no spaces)


	3. Xion & Roxas Part 1

All in this fic belongs to Square Enix and the creators of Pokemon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Xion, Xion," someone called her name, "Xion it's time to wake up now."

"Ung," she said.

Xion open her eyes. There was a Pidgeot with a yellow crest and blue eyes staring at her. She recognized the eyes.

"Roxas?" she asked making sure it was him.

He nodded. Xion sighed in relief.

"Why are you a Pokemon?" she asked next.

"You're one too," Roxas stated.

Xion looked at her self. She screamed when she noticed she had no arms nor legs.

"Where did they go!?" she panicked.

"It's all right," Roxas tried to calm her down.

"It's not all right!" she yelled, "I don't have any arms and legs!"

"Of coarse you wouldn't," said Roxas, "you **are **a Misdreavus after all."

Xion's mouth fall open. He color was a bit different as well. The usual pink pearls (I seen them all kinds of color so I don't know the real color of them) were as red as Axel's hair and the ends of Misdeavus' "hair" was a yellow as Roxas' own hair.

"Wait you're a Pidgeot," Xion said, "that's your favorite while Misdeavus is mine. That means we got turned into our favorites. That's so awesome, but how do we leave the Pokemon world?"

"I don't know," Roxas answered looking around the forest that they were in, "but Axel might."

"Yeah," said Xion, "the challenge is finding him first."

Growls sounded around them. Mightyenas and Poochyenas came out from the bushes. They surrounded Roxas and Xion.

"They must have herd you scream earlier," Roxas said.

"I'm sorry," Xion said.

One charged at Xion while another at Roxas. Both screamed while dodging the tackles. Roxas landed on the horns of a Mightyena. He started to peck at it's head. The Mightyena growled and tried to shake him off. A Poochyena tried to tackle Xion, but passed right through her. Xion gave a creep out look.

"Umbreeee!" a Pokemon's cry sounded.

The Mightyenas and Poochyenas looked in that direction.

"An Umbreon?" Roxas asked more to him self.

The Mightyenas and Poochyenas turned back to Roxas and Xion. Roxas pecked at the Mightyena's head again. It just made it anger. Another Mightyena used flamethrower at Xion, but she moved out of the way in time. She then used nightshade on the Mightyena. It fainted.

_These guys are all bark and no bite, _Xion thought.

"Breeeee!" the same Umbreon yelled.

Again, the Mightyenas and Poochyenas attention was switched to the Umbeon. Roxas flew off of the Mightyena as the pack started to run off.

"Did that Umbreon just save us?" Xion asked.

"I don't know," Roxas answered, "but I don't want to stick around to find out."

Xion nodded in agreement. They both flew off.

"Do you remember what Pokemon Axel said was his favorite?" Roxas asked.

"I think it was Rapidash," Xion answered, "but I don't think we'll find one in the forest."

"You're right," Roxas agreed, "Let's find the end of it first, then."

Xion looked around.

"Oh," she said as she spotted the end, "follow me!"

They flew off and hoovered in the air for a bit at the edge.

"Awesome job Xion!" Roxas complemented.

Xion smiled.

"Now Let's go find us a Rapidash named Axel," Roxas flew off with Xion behind him.

So they began their quest for Axel. Unknowing to them that there were four other members in the forest they just left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

now your probably wondering four!? But there was only Demyx, Xigbar, and Xaldin in there. Who is the other one? Well that's just say that you should remember that Umbreon :P

Roxas: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Roxas-277065425?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=12 (no spaces)

Xion: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Pokemon-KH-Xion-277065877?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F2013805&qo=11 (no spaces)


End file.
